


Junnie Noona

by Imagine Your TXT (ImagineYourTXT)



Series: My Junnie [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxious Thoughts, Babysitting, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Meeting Family, Non binary Choi Yeonjun, Other, Playing House, Whipped Choi Soobin, gender concerns, non binary, pretend parents, soft fic, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourTXT/pseuds/Imagine%20Your%20TXT
Summary: Juwon caught Yeonjun in the corner of his eye. Too caught up in his returning uncle to even notice the stranger in his home. Yeonjun felt the uneasiness slip back in, watching Juwon inspect him.Soobin shifted Juwon onto his hip, grabbing Yeonjun with his now free hand. "Juwonnie, I have someone for you to meet. This is my..."Soobin paused. The thought never occurred to him until now. What was Yeonjun now? The situation hasn't presented itself after his acceptance. Was he Soobin's boyfriend, girlfriend? He couldn't say lover in any context, especially not a child. Partner felt too short. Nothing encompassed his love more than "My Junnie," but Juwon might not understand."Noona," Yeonjun interjected.Or, Soobin introduces Yeonjun to his family.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: My Junnie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Junnie Noona

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty late 😅
> 
> Took a little burnout break while little by little writing this new chapter. I still have many ideas planned so don't worry about a longer wait!
> 
> I also started dating someone and he takes up all my thoughts 🥰 so blame him in the comments for me being even more distracted!
> 
> Thank you for choosing to read!

Yeonjun groaned as noise cut through their quiet bedroom. He lifted his head from Soobin's chest, glaring at the source of the sound. He impatiently tapped on his skin, forcing the younger man to wake up. 

"Soobin-ah, answer your phone," Yeonjun grumbled. 

Soobin fluttered his eyes open, staring down at Yeonjun with dazed confusion. He turned his body toward his buzzing phone, reaching clumsily for it. His eyes drifted closed again as he held up the phone to his ear. 

"Hello?" Soobin answered groggily. 

The vibrations of Soobin's morning voice made Yeonjun shiver. He buried his face into his neck, purring contently. 

"Oh, Hyung." 

Yeonjun's eyes snapped open at the sound of the greeting. He directed his attention to Soobin's face, equally as awaken by the surprise caller. Soobin looked at Yeonjun with his brow furrowed. 

"Yeah, it's been a while, Hyung," Soobin greeted. 

Soobin mouthed, _Sookyun Hyung_. Soobin's older brother. 

"Yeah, school is good. I got new therapy classes," Soobin responded. 

The look of confusion as his brother asked him about his life since returning to Seoul was evident on his face. Yeonjun sat up, watching Soobin go through the exchange. 

"I'm sorry, Hyung. Is there a reason you're calling this early on a Friday?" Soobin interrupted. 

Yeonjun glanced at their digital clock. It read 5 after 10 in the morning, the usual time they'd be asleep since it was a late day. Soobin reached to hold Yeonjun's hand, lightly rubbing the back with his thumb. 

"Oh, I see. Soojin Noona went back to Spain, right?" 

Yeonjun tilted his head at the comment. Soobin shrugged, which made Yeonjun cover his mouth to not make noise from laughing. 

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen him. I'll help you out, Hyung," Soobin informed. 

Soobin glanced up at Yeonjun. "Oh, Hyung. Can I bring Yeonjun with me?" 

Yeonjun detached from Soobin's hand, frantically waving his arms in disagreement. Soobin sat up, facing Yeonjun as he listened to his brother respond. He reached over to teasingly squeeze his face in his hand, effectively getting Yeonjun to stop moving. He smirked at the puppy-eyed look he shared. 

"I don't think he has. Just this weekend right?" Soobin confirmed. 

Yeonjun whispered fervently, asking Soobin what he was doing. Soobin held a finger to his lips, telling Yeonjun to keep quiet. Yeonjun pouted, giving up fully. 

"Okay. Send me the email, Hyung. I'll see you later," Soobin concluded. 

Soobin disconnected, dropping his phone into his lap. He grabbed Yeonjun's hands, bringing them up to his lips. Yeonjun didn't hide his unimpressed expression. 

"Good morning, baby," Soobin whispered against his skin. 

"What did he say?" Yeonjun deflected. 

Soobin sighed, knowing Yeonjun was not in the mood. "Hyung is going on a business trip. He asked me to house sit and watch Juwon." 

Yeonjun's eyes widened at the sound of Soobin's nephew's name. "Juwon? He wants you to babysit his child?" 

Soobin nodded. "Juwon is no stranger to me watching him alone but..." 

He looked hesitantly at Yeonjun. Yeonjun had his face downcast. Soobin couldn't read his expression, mildly nervous about his reaction. 

"Soobin..." 

Soobin frowned at the shaky voice. "Junnie, I...I want you to meet him. You've met Sookyun Hyung but I think Ju—" 

"Soobin, they don't know." 

Soobin's fingers flinched in their embrace. "I..." 

Yeonjun heavily sighed, squeezing Soobin's fingers. "Soobinnie, you can't just..." 

Soobin felt the tremble in his hands, in his shoulders. The few anxious tears that sparkled in the sunlight. Soobin let go of one hand, tilting Yeonjun's chin up. The watery, scared eyes that looked back made Soobin's chest ache. 

"Not everyone will understand like you, Soobin-ah," Yeonjun reminded. "Or like Beomgyu." 

"You're, you're right. I shouldn't have said anything," Soobin realized. 

Yeonjun gripped his wrist. "What if they cut you off, Soobin?" 

"What? Why are you worried about me? I was stupid and I didn't..." Soobin paused. "I was too focused on introducing you to my nephew." 

He wiped tears nearest to his thumb. "But nothing they can do to me will take me away from you." 

"It was already a lot for your brother to see his little brother dating a man. He took it well, but this is pushing it, Soobin," Yeonjun remarked. 

"You're still Yeonjun." 

It's been so long since Yeonjun had heard his full name fall from Soobin's mouth. Months of being showered by anything that wasn't Yeonjun made him unsure about his own name. It felt foreign in his voice, even more so with the firmness behind it. 

"You're still the person he met a year ago. But now you're brighter, more confident, and prettier," Soobin insisted. 

"Soobin..." 

"I love you." 

The sudden confession halted Yeonjun's protests. He watched as tears filled in Soobin's eyes. 

"I want you to meet my family because I love you," he completed. 

He sniffled. "I, I know Juwon will love you, maybe as much as me. You're...You're scared for me and I don't want you to be. It's just going to be us and Juwon." 

"Soobin, I'm scared for us both," Yeonjun whispered. 

He pulled his hair behind his ear. Soobin observed as his newly black hair shimmered in the direct sunlight. The slight blue tone complimented his skin. 

"For how he'll react and..." 

He paused, eyes wavering as he thought of his next words. 

"I know that I don't want to introduce myself as Hyung or Uncle," Yeonjun concluded. "I don't want him to be confused if I later correct him." 

Soobin cradled Yeonjun's cheeks in his hands. "Auntie Junnie." 

Yeonjun glared. "Don't make it weird." 

Soobin squished his face. "Junnie, you don't have to go. I shouldn't have decided that. I am way too focused on how much I want my family to know the love of my life." 

Yeonjun shook his head slightly. "I have to go. I know you want to see your nephew and I can't spend a weekend without you." 

Soobin laughed, nodding his head as he laid a kiss on Yeonjun. "We'll go out and do something fun." 

Yeonjun pressed his forehead against Soobin's. "When are we leaving?" 

"Later today," Soobin replied. 

Yeonjun shot up, pulling out of Soobin's hold. "Today?! Why didn't you tell me?!" 

Soobin watched Yeonjun scramble to bring down their suitcase from the closet shelf. He buzzed from their dresser and closet, picking up and putting down different articles of clothing. He paused long enough to gather his hair into a high ponytail, feeling hot from all the movement. 

"Junnie." 

Soobin caught him by the hip, bringing his busy body in between his legs. He kissed the exposed skin of his stomach, looking up at Yeonjun. 

"You'll look perfect, don't worry," Soobin reassured. 

Yeonjun poked him in the nose. "Why do you always kiss my stomach? Nothing's baking in here." 

Soobin nipped under his belly button. 

"If I try hard enough, maybe there will be." 

Yeonjun groaned, pushing Soobin hard enough that he falls back with laughter. He presented his back to Soobin, shyly hiding his blush as he finished putting together their suitcase. 

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪ 

The train ride, which Sookyun paid for, was full of nerves. The tiredness from a day at work and school was swapped with alertness. Their hands clasped together, trying to collect themselves. As they approached the exit of the station, they made eye contact with Soobin's waiting brother. 

"I'm so glad I decided to dye my hair ahead of Halloween," Yeonjun whispered under his breath. 

Soobin smiled at the concern. "You look pretty, Noona." 

Soobin let go of Yeonjun to grab onto Sookyun. "Hyung, it's been a while." 

"Oh, Soobin-ah. You've gotten bigger," Sookyun commented, clapping his hands soundly on his back. 

Yeonjun awkwardly stood behind the exchange. He bowed when Sookyun shifted his attention to him. "Hello, Hyung-nim." 

Sookyun returned the gesture. "Nice to see you again, Yeonjun-ah. You grew out your hair more." 

Yeonjun nodded, brushing his near shoulder-length hair behind his ear. "I have begun to like this style." 

Soobin looked in the car behind him. "Hyung, Juwonnie isn't with you?" 

Sookyun sighed, rolling his eyes. "He's going through a rebellious stage. Today, it's 'I don't want to take a car ride.'" 

Yeonjun shifted. He was hoping to get the first impressions over with quickly. Awkward to introduce himself in such new ways to a child in a train station, but the nerves were surging. He snapped from his swarming thoughts as he felt Soobin's hands rest on his shoulders. 

"Oh, Junnie was excited to meet him for the first time," Soobin casually mentioned. 

Sookyun looked down at Yeonjun. "Don't worry. He's at home with my wife, you'll see him soon." 

"I can't wait, Hyung-nim," Yeonjun said through a smile. 

The drive was light. Soobin and Sookyun actively talked, about their lives and a few memories. Yeonjun contently listened, weighing in when either of the brothers directed a comment toward him. Soobin had Yeonjun's hand firmly between his. The familiar feeling of his thumb rubbing his skin as a way to keep him grounded. It wasn't long before the trio pulled up to the quaint house in a quiet neighborhood. 

Sookyun was the first to exit, coming around the car to get the couple's suitcase out. Soobin lingered, eyeing Yeonjun with a comforting expression. He pressed a kiss to his temple. 

"You're doing great," Soobin whispered. 

Yeonjun squeezed his hand in response, nodding. Soobin followed his brother, helping him carry a few things into their home. Yeonjun hovered, taking the suitcase and a bag from Sookyun. 

Entering the home was like entering a new world. The sophisticated look of their home was a clear opposite of their cozy, college studio. Blues, whites, and greys colored every surface Yeonjun could see. As they shed their shoes and stepped further inside, there was more evidence of a child living amongst the adults. 

Colorful toys littered the living room. Yeonjun could spot the worn down highchair in the dining room, rips and stains showcasing its use. He smiled as his eyes landed on hung drawings. The art in question taped where a child could reach. Mostly scribbles and some form of shapes. 

"Juwon-ah!" Sookyun called. 

Soobin cupped his mouth. "Juwonnie, Uncle is here!" 

Yeonjun tried not to glow with affection as he saw the spark light up in Soobin's eye. He so painfully loved his nephew, it was more clear now than when Soobin excitedly shared photos he'd get randomly. Rapid pitter-patter slapped against the wood floor as tiny feet ran as fast as they could. 

"Uncle!!!" 

Yeonjun could only see black fluff before he was smothered in Soobin's waiting arms. Soobin stood up straight, rubbing his cheeks into Juwon's fluff. He carefully cradled the boy in his large embrace, absorbing all the love. Juwon pulled back, grinning happily at Soobin's face. His eyes were shimmering in the overhead light, a unique light brown like his mom. Dimpled cheeks begging to be squished and pinched, uneven smile unfazed. 

Juwon caught Yeonjun in the corner of his eye. Too caught up in his returning uncle to even notice the stranger in his home. Yeonjun felt the uneasiness slip back in, watching Juwon inspect him. 

Soobin shifted Juwon onto his hip, grabbing Yeonjun with his now free hand. "Juwonnie, I have someone for you to meet. This is my..." 

Soobin paused. The thought never occurred to him until now. What was Yeonjun now? The situation hasn't presented itself after his acceptance. Was he Soobin's boyfriend, girlfriend? He couldn't say lover in any context, especially not a child. Partner felt too short. Nothing encompassed his love more than "My Junnie," but Juwon might not understand. 

"Noona," Yeonjun interjected. 

Yeonjun threaded their fingers and squeezed. "My name is Yeonjun. It's nice to finally meet you, Juwon-ah." 

Yeonjun could see the gears turning. He might have long hair and his outfit is not totally masculine today, but he could tell that Noona is not the word he'd use. Yeonjun glanced at Soobin. He had his eyes nervously pinned to the side of his face, waiting for a rejection or acceptance. 

"Hello," the quiet voice greeted. 

Soobin felt his tiny fists squeeze and release with uncertainty on his shoulder. They got him to at least acknowledge his presence. That was one step over with. 

"Soobin and Yeonjun will be with you while Mommy and Daddy are away, Juwon-ah," Sookyun chimed in. 

Juwon nodded, laying his head on Soobin's shoulder. He kept his attention on Yeonjun, still unsure of what to make of him. He suddenly lifted his head, beckoning Soobin to tilt his head down. Soobin smiled as he listened to the barely muffled whispers. He nodded when Juwon drew back, letting go of Yeonjun to safely put the kid down. He paused, hesitantly bowing in Yeonjun's direction before he ran off deep into the house. Soobin leaned into Yeonjun's side. 

"He wanted to know if you liked drawing," Soobin relayed. 

"Oh, Soobin-ah. You've gotten bigger." 

Soobin looked over to see a pixie sized woman in a tracksuit walk in, mid ponytail tying. Unique brown eyes shined the same as her son. She pulled Soobin into a hug, the giant allowing himself to be smothered by a woman barely up to his chest. She turned to Yeonjun, pulling him into a hug to his surprise. 

"Noona, you've just gotten smaller," Soobin commented. 

She waved him away, giving all her attention to Yeonjun. "We haven't met, I'm Choi Gayoung. Your future sister-in-law." 

"Noona!" Soobin protested, nearly choking on his spit. 

"Ah, hello..." Yeonjun awkwardly returned. 

Both halves were glowing pink. Yeonjun was so used to Soobin's gentle coaxing and the few moments he's seen Sookyun's relaxed personality. The woman he called his wife wasn't slow with her punches. Her words went without apology. 

"Soobin-ah, your rants about him don't do him justice. He's absolutely gorgeous," Gayoung continued, scanning Yeonjun's face. 

Yeonjun glanced at Soobin. His eyes widened and he pulled her away from Yeonjun, the tips of his ears fire red with embarrassment. He nervously darted his eyes in Yeonjun's direction. 

"Soobin talks about me?" Yeonjun parroted, a smile forming on his lips. 

Gayoung nodded but was loudly interrupted by Soobin. "Okay! I think it's time to go catch that flight, Hyung." 

Sookyun checked his watch. "We still have 20 min—" 

"Being early is being on time," he inserted again. 

Sookyun chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Juwon-ah, we're leaving!" 

Pitter-patter slower than his first entrance marked his return. Juwon diligently said goodbye. For a small child, even with mood swings, he accepted things easily once explained. When he feels like it, that is. Juwon pulled on his shoes and helped the adults drag the luggage back out into the car. The two parents hugged and covered every inch of his face with kisses. 

"We'll be back soon, baby, okay?" Gayoung reassured. 

Juwon nodded. "Uncle will play with me." 

"Yeonjun will too," she added. 

Juwon looked over at Yeonjun. He tried his best to show a comforting smile to the child. Juwon still seemed unwilling to acknowledge more than his presence. Soobin came up beside him, resting his arm around his hip. 

"Aw, Juwonnie. Uncle will be sad if you don't play with Noona too," Soobin said with a fake pout. 

Yeonjun tried and failed miserably to keep his giggles to himself, seeing his boyfriend show off some of his cuteness. Soobin turned to Yeonjun. 

"Noona, don't laugh. I'm sad he won't play with you," Soobin insisted. 

He turned away shyly, covering his mouth. Juwon continued to stare at Yeonjun. When it was time to get on the road, Juwon leaned over to Soobin. He cradled him in his arms, directing him to wave at his parents getting into the car. 

"Oh, Soobin-ah," Gayoung called as she rounded to the passenger side. 

Soobin looked up from playing with Juwon, curiosity in his eyes. 

"Sheets are in the hallway closet, I assume you carried protection." 

Soobin sputtered, belatedly covering Juwon's ears. "Noona, what the hell!" 

Gayoung shrugged as her husband groaned in the driver's seat. "You're young." 

"Goodbye," Soobin pressed, blushing violently. 

Yeonjun silently watched his boyfriend's sister-in-law comment so nonchalantly about his sex life. He was thankful for her. He was so nervous about their first meeting and she spoke so fluidly to Soobin, giving him space to relax as he was reduced to a shy wreck. 

"Yeonjun-ah, let's talk over dinner later, yeah?" Gayoung mentioned. 

Yeonjun looked up at his name, surprised to be called. "Oh, yes. I'd like that." 

She raised a thumbs up, finally sliding into the front seat. The couple waved as the car pulled away from the gate. Watching as the taillights disappeared in the distance. When the silence settled in, they realized the plus one they got handed. Both looking down at Juwon, still facing the way his parents went. Yeonjun nervously glanced at Soobin before bending into Juwon's eyesight. 

"Juwon-ah, what would you like for dinner?" Yeonjun asked. 

Juwon shifted his eyes to Yeonjun, looking up at Soobin warily. Soobin juggled him, nodding that he can answer. He looked back at Yeonjun, laying on Soobin's shoulder. 

"Ice cream," he concluded. 

Yeonjun smiled and tilted his head. "Don't you think we should eat dinner first?" 

Juwon nodded. "Ice cream." 

"Hey, Choi Juwon. You know ice cream is after dinner," Soobin scolded. 

Soobin lifted him, attacking his neck with kisses and raspberries. Juwon squirmed, giggling in his arms. Yeonjun awkwardly stood, unsure of how to get Juwon on his side. He was just like Soobin. Excitable but withdrawn and easily shy when unsure of the situation. Yeonjun reached out to hold open the gate as Soobin turned with a still squirmy Juwon. 

"Noona," Soobin called. "Do you want anything?" 

The trio walked through the front door, toeing off their shoes. Soobin looked up from his spot on the step, helping Juwon get his shoes off. Yeonjun glanced at Juwon. 

"Uh, I feel like noodles. Juwon, do you like noodles?" Yeonjun suggested. 

Juwon stared, then looked at Soobin for guidance. Soobin gestured for him to answer Yeonjun. Juwon nodded. 

"I like cold noodles..." 

Soobin rubbed his back in reassurance. "I'll order cold noodles and ice cream, okay?" 

Juwon's whole look brightened at the sound of that. Yeonjun's expression dimmed in response. He didn't expect Juwon to like him so quickly, but it was disheartening to see a clear preference for Soobin, as ridiculous as that was. He quietly followed the two who went further into the house. Soobin had his nose in his phone, queueing up their dinner order. Juwon looked impatiently at Soobin, too focused to notice how he wanted his attention. 

He turned to Yeonjun. Yeonjun noticed his hesitant footsteps toward him. Juwon had his hands folded nervously in front of him, eyes innocently watching. Yeonjun stared at the hand he stretched out. 

"N-Noona." 

Yeonjun felt his heart skip a beat at the word. Juwon's round gaze pierced into his soul. 

"Play with me, please," Juwon requested. 

Yeonjun's bigger hand reached out to meet Juwon's. The child curled his hand around his index finger. Yeonjun allowed himself to be guided into a room down the hall on the first floor. Juwon, with effort, pushed the door open to his playroom. The colorful space was filled with trunks of toys and play pads. In the middle was a tiny table, papers and crayons decorating the surface. Juwon led him to the table, letting go so he could grab more paper and markers. 

Yeonjun sat cross-legged when Juwon climbed into a chair. He put two pieces of paper in front of them, placing the pack of markers in between them. Juwon silently picked out a blue marker, drawing a random shape. Yeonjun smiled softly, taking a purple for himself. At some point, Soobin slipped in, sliding close to Yeonjun's right side. Yeonjun felt his lips touch his cheek, facing a satisfied smile. 

After a safe and uneventful dinner, Soobin picked up a sleepy Juwon, already falling asleep in his highchair. By the time, he made it upstairs, the toddler was dead weight. Not even fighting being changed into his pajamas and laid to rest. 

"That could have gone worse." 

Yeonjun slapped Soobin's chest. "Don't say that, I've been nervous this entire day." 

Soobin pulled Yeonjun tight into his arms, kissing the top of his head. "You did great." 

"You talk about me?" Yeonjun brought up after a moment. 

Soobin groaned, hiding his face in Yeonjun's hair. "I thought you had forgotten about that." 

Yeonjun laughed. "Your sister-in-law leaves quite the impression. I wish you told me she was this fun. Now, don't distract me." 

The room grew quiet. The lighthearted teasing was left behind. Yeonjun could feel Soobin's hands bunch up and release with hesitation. Something his nephew got from him. 

"Soobin, I'm just—" 

"No, no. I know you, curiosity will just eat you away if I don't tell you," Soobin assured. "I just..." 

He let out a breathy chuckle. "I don't know how to explain without sounding like a total creep." 

Yeonjun froze at the comment. He wasn't expecting a lot from asking about his sister-in-law's jab. He almost wished that he didn't. 

"My brother calls often, usually in a weird time when you're at work or I'm home or still on campus. Sometimes, Noona chimes in. Asking about the mysterious..." 

He paused, not sure if he wants to continue phrasing it the way it was said. Yeonjun could feel that hesitation, rubbing his nose into his chest. 

"They didn't know, you can say guy," Yeonjun mumbled into his skin. 

Soobin rested his cheek on Yeonjun. "She asked about you. Only Sookyun Hyung had seen you and she was jealous that I wouldn't bring you to come to see her." 

"What did she ask about?" Yeonjun remarked. 

"Everything," Soobin chuckled. "Your lifestyle, your work, how we met, your looks." 

He began rubbing his hand over his back. "I might have gotten too into your looks." 

"Your smile, your eyes, the way you pout when you concentrate. The way you tie your hair in ribbons because you look cuter with little bows."

"I do," Yeonjun quietly confirmed.

"You do," Soobin agreed.

Soobin glanced at the baby monitor as faint cries came through. Whimpers were followed by cries for his uncle. Soobin sighed, reluctantly untangling from Yeonjun.

"I'll go check on him," he said.

He leaned down to softly kiss Yeonjun. "Sleep if you're tired. I don't know how long it'll be until he falls asleep."

Yeonjun nodded, eyes already closing. He drifted to the sound of Soobin consoling Juwon with gentle humming.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Soobin's eyes fluttered open the next morning. His arm wrapped around an awake Yeonjun, face buried in his neck. Yeonjun had his phone, scrolling through social media as he waited for Soobin to wake up. The latter groaned, tightening his grip on Yeonjun and lightly kissing the curve of his neck.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Soobin whispered.

Yeonjun moved a hand to rub Soobin's constricting arm. "Morning, Soobinnie."

Soobin continued to line kisses on Yeonjun's neckline. Arm moving down so he can glide his hand underneath his shirt, caressing the smooth lines of his stomach. Yeonjun's scrolling stuttered to a stop. Soobin reached around to his back, cradling his body as he flipped them over.

Yeonjun squeaked, feeling his body drape over Soobin's. The length of their bodies being pressed tightly together. He tossed his phone onto his side, using both hands to frame Soobin's face. The couple lazily exchanged kisses. Soobin had one hand underneath his shirt, rubbing his hand along Yeonjun's back. The other lightly grabbing one cheek, keeping Yeonjun's hips against him.

“The baby,” Yeonjun belatedly mumbled in between kisses.

“He'll be fine,” Soobin responded.

The comment was short-lived as the sound of the door handle being fumbled with cut through the quiet bedroom. Yeonjun jumped as if Soobin was on fire. Rolling awkwardly back onto his side, grabbing a pillow to hide his growing red face in. Soobin covered his mouth with both hands, attempting to hold in his giggles at Yeonjun's quick reaction. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed as Juwon innocently got the door open and walked in, a little rabbit plushie hugged to his chest.

“Uncle,” he said, rubbing his eye as he yawned.

Soobin held out his arms, which Juwon readily entered. “Morning, sleepyhead. What are you doing out of bed?”

Juwon laid his head on Soobin's shoulder. “Hungry.”

Even with that being said, Juwon's eyes were closing. His grip on his doll loosening as tiny breaths were taken. Soobin snorted at the sight, petting his fluffy bedhead. The gesture startled him awake, groaning as he realized he fell asleep. He looked around Soobin at Yeonjun.

Juwon tapped Soobin's chest. Soobin followed his line of sight and let Juwon onto the bed. The toddler clumsily crawled his way over to him. He hesitantly rubbed his arm.

"Noona, are you sick?" He asked.

Soobin covered his mouth again, laughter threatening to spill. Yeonjun shook his head, still holding tight to the pillow. Juwon plopped onto his bottom behind Yeonjun.

“What are you doing?” He followed up.

Yeonjun carefully turned over, facing him and laying his arm around him. "Your Uncle was being mean to me and wouldn't let me sleep."

Juwon turned to Soobin, Yeonjun taking the opportunity to glare at him behind his back. Soobin looked confused at the two looks being shown to him. Juwon pouted.

“Uncle, why you being mean?” He questioned.

Soobin was too shocked to answer, flapping open his mouth in disbelief. Juwon yawned again, causing Yeonjun to reach over reflexively to pet his head. Juwon returned his attention to him. Yeonjun was too slow to realize that he interacted with him too openly. He nervously waited for the response.

“Noona, are you sleepy?” Juwon asked.

Yeonjun exhaled as he assessed that Juwon accepted it. “A little. Are you sleepy?”

Juwon nodded. “Can I sleep more?”

Yeonjun glanced at the digital clock that read 15 minutes to 7 in the morning. “I think you can sleep a little longer if you're tired.”

Juwon's next move made both adults freeze up. He, without his usual hesitation, laid comfortably on Yeonjun's shoulder. The little cradle Yeonjun unintentionally made beckoned for Juwon to rest in it. He flipped over, facing Yeonjun's chest as he got comfortable in his embrace. Soft huffs of air soon followed as the toddler returned to sleep.

It was Yeonjun's turn to look incredibly lost. He pleaded for help with his eyes. Soobin's shock traded in for adoration. His nephew might have been too sleepy to care about trusting Yeonjun, but the image of him cuddled up to his side will be burned into his memories.

“Soobin, what do I do?” Yeonjun frantically whispered, trying to not disturb him.

Soobin huffed with amusement. He leaned over to kiss both their heads, Juwon twitching at the contact. "I'll go order breakfast and get Juwon's clothes ready. I'll come back when food is here."

He slipped out of bed, walking in the direction of the ensuite bathroom. Yeonjun looked down at Juwon. His fluffy hair covering his shoulder, round cheeks squished to his shirt. The rabbit plushie hugged between them. Yeonjun carefully reached over to pull one of Soobin's pillows over. He shifted Juwon's head to it, the child whimpering over being moved. Juwon clung to the hand over his stomach.

Yeonjun paused, slowly rubbing his stomach. He turned onto his side, watching Juwon drift back to deep sleep. The tiny fist on top of his hand made him smile. Before he even realized it, the calming mood pulled him back to sleep.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Yeonjun watched Juwon fondly. The toddler's wide eyes wandered around, trying to absorb everything. The cup of fruit juice is forgotten in his hands. Soobin laughed, fluffing his hair.

"Juwon-ah, close your mouth. Flies will get in," Soobin teased.

Juwon glanced at him. "Really?"

He dramatically shut his mouth. He sipped his juice with uncertainty. Soobin pinched his cheek.

"Don't listen to your Uncle," Yeonjun remarked.

He leaned in to whisper into his ear. "He's just a meanie."

Juwon smiled lightly. "Noona, is he mean to you?"

Yeonjun nodded with a pout. "Uh huh. With our Juwonnie protecting me, he's not that mean."

Yeonjun playfully stuck out his tongue. Juwon copied him. Soobin leaned over to flick Yeonjun in the forehead. He yelped, rubbing the affected skin.

"Stop trying to turn my nephew against me," Soobin insisted.

He looked down at Juwon. "Juwon-ah, do you want to try now?"

He turned around to the main area of the cafe. The raccoon cafe, that is. Juwon observed the tiny masked animals climbing, waddling, nibbling. The cafe workers guided different guests to hold out treats for the raccoons to grab. Yeonjun rested his hand on Juwon's head.

“Wonnie,” he called.

Juwon turned his attention to him at the sound of the nickname he adopted.

“Don't worry. We'll be with you.”

Juwon reached up to grab his hand, nodding when he took hold. Soobin grabbed his juice, helping him get down from the chair. Juwon's grip tightened as they approached the worker who was tending to a raccoon. She glanced at Juwon, smiling as he approached her side.

"Hello," she greeted.

Juwon shyly bowed. "Hello."

His vision rested back on the raccoon sitting quietly in front of them. The worker turned a little more in his direction.

"Do you want to give him a treat?" She asked.

Juwon looked up at Yeonjun. He crouched next to him, squeezing his hand a little. Juwon nodded after the reassurance. She took out a small piece of kibble, holding it out to him.

"How old are you?" She added.

Juwon silently held up 5 fingers. The worker gasped dramatically and gestured to the raccoon.

"He's your Hyung. Jihan just turned 7," she informed.

Juwon's mouth formed an O. He bowed in the direction of the raccoon. "Nice to meet you, Hyung."

Juwon became spooked as the raccoon moved a little closer in response. He pressed against Yeonjun's side, slinking back into any safe space. The worker smiled at his reaction.

"Don't worry. He's trying to say hello back!" She assured.

Yeonjun took the hand he was holding, facing the palm outward. He cradled his tiny hand as the worker placed the kibble in his grasp. Juwon nervously looked up at the adults.

"Okay. What you're going to do is, hold out your hand and let Jihan come to you. Don't be scared, he's very slow and gentle," she instructed.

Juwon nodded and looked at Jihan, then at Yeonjun. "Noona…"

"I'm right here. Trust me," Yeonjun whispered.

Juwon turned to Jihan, putting the treat in his view. The raccoon waddled slowly to him. Juwon giggled as his fur tickled his hand. The raccoon sat back, nibbling on the kibble. Juwon pulled his hands to his chest.

“He looks like Uncle when he eats,” he mentioned.

Yeonjun snorted, glancing at Soobin's incredulous expression. Soobin pressed a hand over his heart in offense.

"Wow, Choi Juwon…" Soobin whined.

Yeonjun stood back up. "He's right though."

"Noona, please…"

Yeonjun laughed heartily at the pleading expression Soobin presented. He looked down as Juwon wrapped an arm around his leg, eyes still watching the raccoon. His look of fascination was intensely focused. The worker quietly held out another piece, which Juwon more confidently took. He excitedly held out his hand to Jihan, softly clapping when he took the food from him.

"Uncle," he called.

Soobin hummed in response.

“I want a raccoon for Christmas,” he pledged.

The couple shared a look of panic before looking down at the toddler. Juwon met their faces, looking expectantly. Yeonjun rearranged a few curls on his head as he considered his next sentence.

“How about we get you a raccoon doll, Wonnie?” Yeonjun offered.

Juwon shook his head. “A real one. So he can play with me, eat with me, cuddle with me.”

Soobin passed Juwon's juice to Yeonjun and bent down to grab the child. “Juwon-ah, a raccoon is a lot of work to take care of. More than a puppy. What happens if it gets sad that you don't have time to play?”

Juwon pouted. Soobin internally laughed at how similar it was to when Yeonjun was in deep thought. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and rubbed his back.

"We'll get you a really big one, okay?" Soobin promised.

Juwon nodded solemnly. He turned his body to wave goodbye to the worker and raccoon before resting his head on Soobin's shoulder. The trio walked around, introducing themselves to the other raccoons in the cafe. By the time he finished his juice, they were ready to leave for the day.

“Did you have fun today?” Yeonjun prompted.

Soobin shifted Juwon in his arms so he could face Yeonjun. Juwon nodded tiredly, his post adventure daze was apparent. Soobin used his free hand to grab Yeonjun's, pulling him closer to his side. Yeonjun looked around and lightly hit his shoulder. Soobin only squeezed his hand in response.

Yeonjun put his attention back to Juwon. “Juwon-ah, what would you like for dinner?”

Juwon squeezed and released his hands in consideration. “Pasta.”

“Juwon, we had noodles yesterday,” Soobin mentioned.

Yeonjun poked Soobin in his side, using his eyes to reprimand him. “Is there anything else, Wonnie?”

“Tonkatsu…”

Yeonjun gasped excitedly. “You like tonkatsu too?”

Juwon nodded with a smile. Yeonjun reached and held one of his hands.

“If you promise to eat all your veggies, you can pick out a dessert,” Yeonjun offered.

He furrowed his brow. “Noona, I'm okay without dessert.”

Soobin snorted at the quick surrender. “How about this? If you eat all your veggies, we can go out for cake tomorrow!”

Juwon visibly turned over the offer in his head. “Promise?”

Yeonjun held out his pinky. Juwon wrapped his around it, sliding his hand from his, and stamping the promise on Yeonjun's forehead.

“There. We can't break the promise now,” Yeonjun confirmed.

Juwon smiled. The trio walked quietly to the nearest supermarket. Soobin transferring Juwon to the shopping cart, the toddler more awake than the walk over. Yeonjun got a running start into the market, making Juwon giggle at the speed. Yeonjun spent the trip asking Juwon a series of questions to keep him distracted. He learned that his favorite color was blue, he loved animals that he could cuddle, his birthday was in April, and he liked mint chocolate.

“Juwon-ah, since when do you like mint choco?” Soobin prompted, looking at him with shock.

Juwon shrugged. “Mommy gave me some.”

Soobin closed his eyes and sighed. Of course, the only other mint chocolate lover he knows. Yeonjun held up his hand for Juwon to high five.

“Your Uncle always tells me that we can't get mint choco,” Yeonjun whined with a pout. “You'll share some with me, right?”

“Yes, Noona,” Juwon agreed with a smile.

Juwon wrung his hands with nerves. “Noona, can we share some tomorrow?”

Yeonjun pinched his jaw. “Of course.”

With Juwon entertained and distracted, the shopping went quickly. Soon they arrived back home, Soobin insisting to carry all the bags while Yeonjun held onto Juwon. When they entered the home, Yeonjun took the bags back, kissing Soobin's cheek.

“I'm going to go put these away and start preparing,” he addressed.

Soobin went to protest but Yeonjun already toed off his shoes and slipped into house slippers, walking toward the kitchen. He looked down at the tugging on his shirt.

“Uncle, can we watch TV?” Juwon asked.

Soobin nodded, bringing Juwon into his arms. “Let's get cleaned up first.”

He walked past the kitchen. Yeonjun's back to them, busy looking for all the kitchenware and pantry ingredients he needed. All the things he wanted to prep were neatly lined up on the island counter. After getting himself and Juwon washed up and into more comfortable clothes, he walked into the living room, settling Juwon into a fort of cushions, and turning the TV on to a kid's network.

“I'll be right back. Just stay and watch TV, okay?” Soobin instructed.

Juwon absent-mindedly acknowledged him, toying with the ears of his plushie. Soobin pressed a kiss to his forehead, standing up straight and walking toward the kitchen. He caught Yeonjun in his arms as he passed by. Hugging his back to his chest, he leaned into his neck, leaving light kisses.

“Go get cleaned up, I'll finish this,” Soobin whispered.

“Soobin-ah, no offense. But you'll burn the kitchen down,” Yeonjun declined.

Soobin pinched his side. “I wouldn't dare cook for us. I'll just finish prepping for you, tell me what needs to be done.”

Yeonjun turned in his grasp, eyeing him suspiciously. “You never help me when I cook.”

Soobin connected their lips in a gentle kiss. “I just want to show you that I appreciate you.”

“Mmm, do it at home more and I'll believe you.”

Soobin bit Yeonjun's bottom lip in response. “Go before I make you my dinner.”

He groaned as Yeonjun's fist collided with his chest. The smaller man scurried away before Soobin could see the blush gathering on his face. Soobin looked back up when he heard him reenter the room. Yeonjun had his head down, shyly avoiding his gaze.

“Just…lay out panko and season flour with salt and pepper. I don't trust you to chop up the veggies. The rice is already in the cooker. If you can, flatten out the pork until it's a centimeter thin,” Yeonjun laid out.

Soobin nodded. "Ok—"

Yeonjun had crossed the room, using Soobin's shoulders as leverage to connect their lips again. Soobin wrapped an arm around his lower back, using the other hand to cradle his jaw. This kiss deeper than the teasing one Soobin gave him earlier. Yeonjun poured all his affection into it, getting lost in how Soobin's bottom lip was soft between his teeth. The pair pulled back from each other, gasps mingling in the air.

“Thank you,” Yeonjun softly said.

He pecked his lips again before detaching and running up the stairs. Soobin thoughtfully touched his lips with the ghost of a fond smile present. He turned to do as he was told and made eye contact with a surprise audience. Juwon had his arms over the back of the couch, casually watching from the living room. Soobin blushed as he assumed that his nephew had been observing for a while. He averted his eyes to the counter, focusing on pouring an appropriate amount of flour and breadcrumbs.

By the time Soobin was washing his hands, the pork was breaded, the rice was fluffed, and the veggies were washed but not chopped. Yeonjun came back down and his eyes widened behind his glasses at how nicely everything was done. Soobin turned, wiping his hands with a dishtowel.

“I put oil in the pan, so you just have to turn on the burner,” Soobin pointed out. “And I didn't cut the veggies.”

Yeonjun wrapped his arms tightly around Soobin, rubbing his makeup-free cheek into his chest. “What would I do without you, Soobinnie?”

Soobin laughed. “Satisfied?”

Yeonjun nodded vigorously against his shirt. Soobin kissed his forehead, stepping back so Yeonjun could continue cooking. Yeonjun brushed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss and let go, adjusting his lenses. He grabbed the apron off its hook and turned the burner on. Soobin stepped out of the kitchen, stretching as he walked back to the couch.

He plopped next to Juwon, who put his attention to his Uncle when he noticed him. Soobin ruffled his hair, making Juwon grin at him. The two sat in silence, watching the blobs of appealing colors go about the screen. Juwon looked over his shoulder at Yeonjun. He watched as he carefully lowered breaded meat into the hot oil. The adult smiling brightly when he noticed the tiny human facing him. Juwon shyly waved before sitting properly again.

“Uncle.”

Soobin hummed, not taking his eyes off the TV.

“Do you love Noona?”

Soobin whipped his head to Juwon at the sudden question. He turned his body, having a feeling that he had more to say.

“Yes, I do,” Soobin responded.

“Like Mommy and Daddy love each other?” He followed up.

Soobin thought about it, nodding slowly. “Maybe. I love Junnie Noona very much like your Mommy and Daddy love each other very much.”

“Does that mean you'll get married to Noona like Daddy married Mommy?” Juwon continued.

Soobin felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull. “W-Where is this coming from? When did you learn about this?”

“Mommy said, if two people love each other very much, they get married and have babies. You love Noona, does that mean I'll get cousins soon?” Juwon explained.

Soobin huffed incredulously at the innocent look on his face as he recited his thoughts. One hand covered his face, hiding the blazing red blush of embarrassment. Juwon tilted his head in confusion.

“Uncle, does that mean you won't marry Noona?” Juwon assumed.

Soobin shook his head without much thought. He looked up at Yeonjun, too focused to notice his staring. The way the kitchen lights made his messy bun glow blue, the little bit of flour he somehow got on his neck, the few strands of hair that framed his face, the way he used his knuckles to push up his glasses as they slipped off his cute nose. Yeonjun popped something into his mouth to taste, Soobin could see the little dance he did to indicate how good it was.

Soobin glanced at Juwon. The toddler was still waiting for an answer.

“Do you want me to marry Junnie Noona?” Soobin turned on him.

To his surprise, Juwon nodded insistently.

“I thought you didn't like him that much,” Soobin said.

Juwon scrunched his face. “Noona is really cool.”

“Is it because he's making you food?” Soobin poked.

“No! Noona likes food a lot, and, and he likes playing with me and stuff,” Juwon defended.

He shyly twirled his fingers, ducking his head as he considered his next words. “Noona feels really warm when he smiles and Uncle looks happy when Noona is around.”

Soobin scoffed, petting his head. “When did you get so smart?”

Juwon grinned widely. “Teacher said I'm the smartest in class.”

He pushed his hands against Soobin's thigh. “So, will you marry Noona?”

Soobin smiled at the puppy eyes and went to answer him finally, but shifted his eyes as Yeonjun walked in. He pushed up his glasses, softly smiling at the two Choi boys.

“Are you two hungry?”

Juwon carefully climbed off the couch, already forgetting about the conversation he was having with his uncle. He ran up to Yeonjun, taking the hand he held out. Juwon happily followed into the dining room, getting lifted into his highchair. Soobin appeared behind them, kissing Yeonjun's head as he passed by. Juwon had a tiny plate in front of him, a neat hill of rice, tiny pieces of pork covered in sauce, and a healthy amount of shredded cabbage and carrots. Yeonjun showed him a bowl of reddish sauce.

“Do you want the sauce for the veggies?” Yeonjun suggested.

Juwon warily judged the bowl. “It looks spicy…”

Yeonjun shook his head. “I wouldn't give you anything spicy.”

He took Juwon's training chopsticks, dipping the tip into the sauce. “Try a little. You don't have to eat it, I'll give you more Tonkatsu sauce then.”

Juwon glanced up at Yeonjun who waited patiently for his response. He placed the chopsticks into his mouth, watching Yeonjun as he took in the taste. He smacked his lips a little, shyly smiling when he deemed it okay. He nodded, indicating it was okay to put it on his plate. Yeonjun spooned a tiny bit on his plate, rubbing behind his ear in support.

“Thank you for the food,” Juwon quietly said.

Yeonjun pinched his cheek before turning to his own plate. Soobin watched as the two ate. For the first time this weekend, Juwon exclusively relied on Yeonjun. When he had trouble with picking up food, he made eye contact with helpless puppy eyes and Yeonjun would help him with his chopsticks or hand fed a little food. Soobin pouted a few times, earning a couple of pity spoonfuls from Juwon and Yeonjun. The pair talked more about each other, both growing more fond of the other as they adjusted.

“Noona, I'm done,” Juwon declared, showing off his clean plate.

Yeonjun petted his head. “Good job! We can go get lunch and cake tomorrow.”

Throughout dinner, Juwon's smiles grew from shy and nervous to toothy and bright. His eye smile was deep as he celebrated getting cake. Soobin held up his plate, pouting at the lack of attention toward him.

“Noona, I finished all my veggies too. Where's my reward?” He whined.

Yeonjun leaned across the table, poised to reward Soobin with a kiss. As their lips brushed against each other, Soobin felt Yeonjun's fingers flick in between his eyebrows. Juwon giggled at his uncle's deeper pout, rubbing sadly at the point of contact. Soobin leaned in to blow air onto Juwon's neck, causing the toddler to squeal and laugh uncontrollably. He got in a sneak attack kiss on Yeonjun's cheek as he stood up with the empty plates.

“Go take care of him, I got this,” Soobin reassured.

Yeonjun was ready to argue but Soobin left the dining room before he could. Juwon held out his arms when Yeonjun looked at him. He pulled him out of the highchair, setting him down on his feet. Juwon grabbed his hand and pointed in the direction of the hallway.

“Read to me?” Juwon requested.

Yeonjun nodded, letting Juwon lead the way to his playroom. Yeonjun sat cross-legged on the play pad full of plushies. He watched Juwon rummage through the shelves, not sure if he could actually read the titles written on the spines. He finally settled on a book, pulling it out of the shelf. He put the book on Yeonjun's lap, snugly leaning against his side. Yeonjun put an arm around him, allowing Juwon to rest his head on his chest. He attentively listened as Yeonjun began to read.

Soobin contently sighed as he placed the last dish in the drying rack. He wiped down the counter space, making sure everything was done for the night. Food was put away, dishes cleaned, everything neatly tucked away. Satisfied with his work done, he turned off the kitchen and dining room lights and walked down the hallway to the playroom. He quietly opened the door and was pleasantly surprised.

The playroom was filled with soft breathing from the two tired humans laying amongst the plushies. Juwon had his arm across Yeonjun's stomach, fist tightly clenching his shirt. He was swaddled in Yeonjun's embrace, the book they were reading slouched in his lap. Yeonjun's glasses were sliding off his nose, revealing his small eyes. His pouty lips were slightly open as he dreamt peacefully. Soobin crouched in front of them, secretly snapping photos of the two. He reached to detach Juwon from Yeonjun, the toddler whimpering in discontent from the lack of warmth.

Yeonjun groaned as he felt Juwon move in his arms. He adjusted his glasses as he identified it as Soobin picking him up. He rolled unsteadily onto his feet, leaning sleepily against his unoccupied side. Soobin adjusted his grip on Juwon and bent down to kiss the top of Yeonjun's head.

“I didn't think you'd fall asleep,” Soobin whispered.

Yeonjun only moaned in response, eyes tightly closed. “Plushies are comfortable.”

“Do you want me to come back to carry you?” Soobin prompted.

Yeonjun shook his head slightly. “I'm already standing up.”

“Barely,” Soobin commented, feeling Yeonjun's grip on his arm slipping.

Yeonjun stood on his toes, lifting up to kiss Soobin. Soobin smiled into the lazy kiss. Yeonjun pulled back and kissed Juwon's cheek.

“I'm heading to bed. Don't take too long,” Yeonjun informed.

Soobin nodded, following behind as they left the room. He watched Yeonjun turn toward the guest room, shutting the door behind him. Soobin went into Juwon's room, placing the toddler on his bed, making sure he was wrapped in his blanket. He kissed him goodnight, checked the baby monitor, and quietly closed the door on his way out. He wasn't shocked to see Yeonjun already sleeping in their bed, glasses folded on their nightstand. He climbed behind him, pressing himself to his back, and fell into a satisfying sleep.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Juwon excitedly bounced in Yeonjun's arms. The sweet smell of desserts energized him as they entered the bakery. Yeonjun put him down before he jumped out of his arms on his own. Juwon ran across the shop, pressing his face against the glass display case. Yeonjun caught up to him as Soobin trailed behind.

“Wonnie,” Yeonjun warned.

Juwon looked up at the sound of his name. Yeonjun squatted next to him, brushing hair behind Juwon's ear.

“We don't run in stores, okay?” Yeonjun scolded.

Juwon sadly pouted and nodded, reaching to grab Yeonjun's hand. Yeonjun kissed the back of it and pointed at the cakes on display.

“Which one do you want? We can share,” Yeonjun offered.

Juwon looked at all the cakes. “Is there mint choco?”

Yeonjun stood up and got the attention of a worker. “Do you have any mint chocolate cakes?”

“Sorry, we only have peppermint mocha cakes during December,” he informed.

Yeonjun looked down to see Juwon's lip wobble with tears. Soobin reached to ruffle his hair, making Juwon look up at him.

“We can come back for Christmas if we can, Juwon-ah,” he soothed.

Juwon sniffled and looked at Yeonjun. “Noona, you have to.”

Soobin picked him up and tickled him. “What about me? Did Junnie Noona steal you from me?”

“Yes,” Juwon agreed in between giggles.

He reached for Yeonjun when Soobin was distracted by his declaration, climbing back into his arms. He pressed his cheek against Yeonjun's, glowing with happiness. Soobin felt playfully upset at his favorite and only nephew finding a new playmate, but as the two went back to window shopping, he paused. 

This weekend has provided more moments where Soobin gets lost in Yeonjun than their year and a half together. He has times where Yeonjun shows him new outfits or smiles like an angel and causes his brain to malfunction. But these few moments, where Yeonjun is just existing consumes his mind. Even now, watching him interact with Juwon, arms safely around him, loving kisses being pressed into his chubby cheeks, the way Juwon stares with adoration. Soobin thought he would explode with...

“Soobin!”

He pulled himself out of his thoughts, looking at the amused expression on Yeonjun's face. “Hm?”

“Soobinnie, where'd you go?” Yeonjun said with a giggle. “What cake do you want?”

Soobin blushed, turning to the display case. “Oh, uh. The whipped cream one.”

The worker rang up his order, telling Yeonjun the total. He juggled Juwon in his arms to reach for his wallet. Soobin held out his hand.

“I got it, Noona,” Soobin assured.

Yeonjun shook his head. “You paid for lunch. I got this.”

Soobin smiled, reaching into his pocket. “I meant your wallet, baby.”

Yeonjun scoffed with amusement, taking the wallet from him. “Oh. Thank you.”

He opened it and handed his card to Juwon. He leaned over and shyly gave it to the cashier. Juwon then accepted the card and the receipt. The trio walked over to an empty table by the window. Juwon sat in between the couple, both doting over him as they waited. Yeonjun snapped a few photos before allowing them to dig in. Soobin sighed contently from the fresh cream and candied fruits on his cake. Juwon and Yeonjun shared a nice slice of chocolate cream cake, the soft texture of the cream frosting making them hum with delight.

“Noona.”

"Mhm?" Yeonjun replied mid-bite.

“Do you love Uncle?”

Soobin's eyes widened at the familiarity of that statement. “Uh, Juwon-ah, I don't think—”

“Of course I do, silly,” Yeonjun confirmed, innocently petting the back of his head.

“Like Mommy and Daddy love each other?” Juwon repeated.

Yeonjun glanced at Soobin, seeing the nervous look in his eyes. “I think so.”

“Uncle said so, too. Does that mean you'll get married and have kids?” Juwon connected.

Yeonjun snorted, covering his mouth in disbelief. Juwon tilted his head, looking back at Soobin.

“Uncle, is getting married funny?” Juwon asked.

“No, it isn't,” Soobin reassured.

“Then why you both laugh when I asked?”

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at Soobin. “You asked your Uncle before?”

Juwon put his attention back on him and nodded. Soobin avoided his eyes, growing more flustered by the second.

“What did he say, Wonnie?” Yeonjun interrogated.

He shook his head. “Uncle didn't say. He asked if I wanted him to marry you.”

“Interesting. Do you, Wonnie?” Yeonjun prompted.

Juwon beamed at the question. “If you marry Uncle, you can play with me all the time. You get to come over a lot and I get to have more cousins to play with. I just have Hyewon Noona and she's a girl.”

“Aw, you can't play nice with your cousin?” Yeonjun sassed.

“Well, she goes to big kid school, so she doesn't have time for me,” Juwon sadly reported.

Yeonjun gathered his cheeks in his hands. “I'll try to come often.”

“Does that mean you'll be my Auntie?”

Yeonjun laughed, squishing his cheeks once before kissing his forehead. “We'll see. Let's finish up because Mommy and Daddy will be home soon.”

Soobin was quietly picking at his plate, pushing around pieces of fruit. Yeonjun lightly kicked him under the table. Yeonjun blew an air kiss as he looked up, trying to cheer him up. Soobin reached for his hand, bringing it to his lips as he gently laid a kiss on his knuckles. There was something behind his smile that made Yeonjun frown. But it wasn't the time or place to pick at it.

After they finished their promised cake run, they headed back home. Just in time for a familiar car to park at the gate. Juwon began yelling across the quiet street. The tired parents rolled out of the car. Gayoung brightened up at the sight of the 3 walking from behind.

“Baby!” She cheered.

Soobin put Juwon down, tightly holding his hand as he attempted to run the rest of the way. He let go when they were a safe distance away. Juwon ecstatically jumped into his mom's waiting arms. He giggled as she hugged him tight and spun them around.

“My baby, I missed you. Did you have fun?” She asked.

Juwon nodded. “We saw raccoons and, and Noona made Tonkatsu. Uncle said if I ate all my veggies, we could get cake!”

Gayoung gasped. “Did you eat all your veggies?”

“I ate it all! Noona gave me more and I ate that too,” he narrated.

“I'm so proud of you! Was the cake good?” She praised.

“Mhm! Noona and I shared a piece,” he mentioned.

Gayoung looked over at Yeonjun and mouthed a thank you. He nervously acknowledged her. Juwon looked at Soobin and Yeonjun with a sudden pout.

“Does that mean…Uncle and Noona are leaving?” Juwon assumed.

“Not right now, but we have to go tomorrow,” Soobin informed.

Juwon's eyes darted between the two, tearing up. “Can't you stay a little longer?”

“Juwon-ah, Soobin needs to go back to school and Yeonjun has to go to work. They'll come back again,” Gayoung reminded.

“We have to share that cake, remember?” Yeonjun soothed.

Juwon rubbed his eyes clear of tears. “Promise?”

Yeonjun held out his pinky. Juwon grabbed onto it and gave a shaky smile as they sealed it. Sookyun yawned behind Gayoung, resting an arm on her shoulders.

“Daddy needs a nap. Let's get inside, it's cool today,” he announced.

Soobin helped his brother with the luggage, dragging the bags upstairs to their bedroom. Yeonjun sat with Gayoung on the living room couch. Juwon in between them, resting his head on her side as he watched a kid's show and she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair.

“We haven't really had a chance to get to know each other,” she prompted.

Yeonjun nervously twisted his hands in his lap. “I wish we did before you left. I know leaving your child to a stranger is unsettling.”

She shook her head. “I trusted you enough if Soobin did. Besides, it seems like my Juwon opened up to you quickly.”

Yeonjun snuck a look at the child in question, already breathing softly as he napped. He nodded in acknowledgment.

“He's a good kid,” Yeonjun complimented.

“Sorry if I don't fully understand or if I say something wrong but, Juwon is just very attracted to more…feminine people,” Gayoung carefully worded. “Maybe being my shadow since he was born or having only a female cousin. He says he thinks girls are yucky but I can tell.”

Yeonjun waved his arms. “No, no. It's understandable. I'm not exactly masculine nor feminine all the time. To be clear, I don't think I'm either. At least, for now. I'm just really glad we hit it off.”

“If I can ask, what led up to this realization?” Gayoung questioned.

Yeonjun exhaled with amusement. “I always thought that I was different. First, I thought I was just gay. That I was just attracted to men and it suffocated me.”

Gayoung nodded, listening intently. Yeonjun smiled with a tinge of sadness.

“That caused even more confusion in my life when it ruined…”

The words caught in his throat. “When it ruined the life I had already.”

Yeonjun picked at the ends of his braid for a distraction from the memories of when he left his home.

“I wanted to hold onto whatever masculinity I had left and I lost myself in turn. But your brother-in-law…”

The sad smile turned shy and giddy at the images of two-year-old memories.

“Soobin was so oblivious to me being angry at him for no reason. But clueless me didn't realize that soft giant kept coming back to see me. He didn't say anything about why I kept looking at skirts or makeup or pink, purple, or blue hair dye.

“He gifted me my first crop top. Not because he wanted me to be me, but because he noticed that I liked it. It wasn't anything more than a gift. Then he held my hand as I said the words I probably held in since the day I felt like something was off.”

Yeonjun turned to Gayoung, confident in his next words. “It wasn't something I woke up and realized one day but I'm really glad I had Soobin when I fully accepted it.”

“Had me for what?”

Yeonjun quickly wiped away his tears as Soobin came to sit behind him. Soobin pulled Yeonjun closer to him, wrapping an arm around his stomach and brushing loose hairs behind his ear. Yeonjun smiled as he knew Soobin was trying to comfort him as much as possible with his sister-in-law in the room.

“Had you as his own personal body pillow,” Gayoung covered.

Yeonjun laughed into his hands while Soobin held in his scolding for Juwon's sake.

“Noona. Please,” Soobin firmly pleaded.

Gayoung leaned in toward Yeonjun. “When Oppa and I first dated, Soobin had the cutest collection of foodie plushies.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Soobin whispered into Yeonjun's shoulder, trying to shrink.

“Thankfully, he kept and gave most of them to Juwon. He definitely has your appetite, Soobin-ah,” she teased.

“Aw. Soobin-ah, I didn't know you liked them too,” Yeonjun joked.

“I was 13 and they were collectibles.”

Gayoung rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

“I'm going to put this little guy to bed. Yeonjun, I look forward to a little pre-dinner wine with you,” Gayoung proposed.

Yeonjun nodded. “I'd love that.”

“We can complain about our two pains,” she teased, ruffling Soobin's hair as she passed by.

Soobin stuck his tongue out with her back turned to him. He slumped against Yeonjun, both arms snugly around him.

“Sometimes I forget she's like that. I blame her living in Canada as a kid,” Soobin whined.

“She's fun,” Yeonjun assured.

Yeonjun felt him smile against his shoulder blade. “I'm glad you like her. She seems to like you a lot.”

“So…collectibles huh?”

“It was a fun hobby.”

Yeonjun burst into intense laughter, throwing his head back onto Soobin's shoulder. He covered his mouth with both hands, but you can still hear his little giggles. Soobin was quietly laughing with him as memories of spending his allowance on plushie versions of food resurfaced.

Their final evening in the Choi household. A night spent over Chinese takeout and wine with teasing commentary from Gayoung and Yeonjun. The two bonded through their shared experience with dating a Choi brother. Juwon asking pointed questions that left the adults speechless a few times. The relief of being around a safe space comforted Yeonjun.

It's been so long since he's been in the presence of a family. For a while, his only family was Beomgyu and then Soobin. But as Juwon talked his ear off and Gayoung poured him another glass, he felt like this was another step forward. That thought made him warmer than the wine he was sipping. It was a stronger buzz that made his cheeks glow with warmth as he later settled into the guest bed for the last time.

Soobin held up his chin. “Why so cheesy? Wine hitting you hard?”

Yeonjun shook his head, resting it on Soobin's chest. “I'm just really happy right now.”

He felt Soobin kiss his head. “I'm glad you had fun. Now, to return to alarms and work.”

Yeonjun nodded. Silence settled in the room for a few minutes. Soft breathing the only sound besides the house creaking and the wind blowing through leaves. He traced the faint lines of Soobin's bare chest, distracting his muddled mind.

“Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun called out.

“Yes?” The short reply came.

“Have you ever thought of marriage?”

The gentle rubbing on his shoulder blade slowed down, signaling Soobin's surprise at the sudden question.

“Before you, not so much,” Soobin responded tentatively.

“Now?” Yeonjun prompted.

The room fell silent for a beat. “Now, a little more than I'd like to admit.”

Yeonjun scoffed at the shy answer. “What did Juwon ask you?”

“Basically the same thing he asked you. If I loved you that much and would marry you and have kids,” Soobin informed.

He pinched Yeonjun's elbow. “If you hadn't called us for dinner, he would have gotten an answer.”

“Was it a good answer?” Yeonjun lightheartedly asked.

A reply didn't come. Yeonjun looked up at the lack of response, Soobin's blank expression boring holes into the ceiling. The rubbing of his shoulder blades picked up again.

“It would have been something he couldn't understand.”

Soobin shifted his eyes onto Yeonjun's face, giving him another sad smile. Yeonjun furrowed his brow at the comment.

“We're not privileged to have the opportunity for marriage. Having to explain to him that we can't get married because it's against the law is not something he should hear. I rather he know that I love you as if we were married.”

“Soobin-ah…”

He shook his head, turning over to wrap both arms snugly around Yeonjun. “Noona, it's okay.”

Yeonjun's hands bunched up the fabric of Soobin's shirt. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Soobin said with a snort.

“Not being born a girl.”

Soobin's fingers threaded through the loose nape of Yeonjun's hair. His nails scratched calmingly along his scalp as he pressed kisses to his forehead.

“Junnie, don't say that,” Soobin scolded.

He heavily sighed. “I can't tell you that you were born in the perfect body. But you grew up to be the perfect one for me. No matter what you were assigned at birth, I would love you and struggle with you all the same.

“I don't care if we ever get married. As long as you stay right here with me. Can you promise me that?”

Yeonjun clung tightly, turning his tearful eyes into Soobin's chest. He nodded slowly, afraid to speak and let his voice betray him. Soobin smiled softly, cradling Yeonjun's head as his words settled. They laid like that until soft breathing was all that was left.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Yeonjun was brought out of his thoughts as the car trunk slammed shut. Soobin rolled their suitcase onto the sidewalk, stopping next to Yeonjun. His family stood in front of them, smiling appreciatively.

“Thank you again, Soobin-ah. And Yeonjun,” Sookyun repeated.

Yeonjun shook his head. “It was no issue, Hyung-nim.”

“Yeonjun-ah, let's go drinking next time,” Gayoung offered.

“I would like that a lot,” Yeonjun happily accepted.

He looked down at Juwon, standing silently at his mother's side. Gayoung noticed his look and gently nudged Juwon.

“Say goodbye, baby,” she encouraged.

Juwon desperately ran in Soobin's direction. Soobin crouched down in time to cradle him in his arms. His fluffy head buried into Soobin's neck, squeezing tightly. Soobin rubbed his back in comforting circles.

“I'll be back, Juwon-ah,” Soobin reassured.

“Promise?” Yeonjun heard Juwon mumble.

Soobin nodded. “Promise.”

Soobin glanced at Yeonjun. He then whispered something into Juwon's ear, causing him to look up at Yeonjun. Juwon leaned over to Yeonjun, begging to be taken into his arms. Yeonjun awkwardly accepted him, the moderately heavy toddler immediately grabbing hold. Yeonjun's eyes widened as he felt Juwon peck his cheek in a shy kiss.

“Thank you for coming to visit, Noona,” Juwon softly said.

Yeonjun turned panicked in Soobin's direction. The taller man just shrugged with an amused glint in his eye.

“I'm so happy to have met you, Wonnie,” Yeonjun assured.

“You'll come back for cake, right?” Juwon reminded.

Yeonjun nodded. “Definitely.”

After another squeeze, Yeonjun returned Juwon to his parents. The group said final goodbyes, letting the couple walk toward the train station entrance. They checked in and got their train passes, walking toward the boarding platform.

“I'm proud of you.”

The train back to the inner parts of Seoul barely left the station as Yeonjun heard those words.

“For what?” He replied.

“For being yourself,” Soobin simply responded.

Soobin curled a loose hair behind Yeonjun's ear. “You took a new step, for us and you.”

A quiet 'I love you' was shared as Soobin leaned in for a kiss on his temple. Yeonjun laid on his shoulder, smiling to himself. Another chapter in their lives is written and done.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Soobin centered chapter. I am leaving many hints to Yeonjun and his lack of people outside their relationship. They'll get addressed in a very painful way! How fun.
> 
> I thought Yeonjun meeting Soobin's nephew instead of centering it around his brother and sister-in-law was a better way to push Yeonjun's boundaries. Having to show and explain to a child his personal identity while also attempting to impress him as his boyfriend's family member checks off a lot on the list. With Juwon, Yeonjun was able to seek acceptance in another person by using his true identity instead of hiding it for the sake of his understanding.
> 
> With these chapters being over months of progress, it's interesting to see how his approach to outer influences changes.
> 
> And I'm going to crush them all in a 3 part series of events :)
> 
> Thank you for reading again! 🥺


End file.
